lbafandomcom-20200222-history
Zeelich
Zeelich is a planet visited in LBA2. Cosmology The core of the planet is a lava inferno with rocky and cavernous islands, some forming tall spires reaching up the gas layer that covers this level, called "Undergas". The gas is inhabited by several kinds of floating monsters. The spires that penetrate the gas layer form 'islands' among the sea of gas with their tops. Touristic Description "Welcome to Zeelich, the planet of a thousand wonders!! Its beauty will dazzle your eyes. The kindness of its inhabitants will warm your heart! We are the craftsmen of your happiness. Have trust in our friendship!! In our laboratories, our scientists are developing a technology of the future, capable of crossing space to come meet you personally. Come! Come share our science. If you don't meet with him, you might at least get a glance of our most high Emperor. With an unequaled kindness, he oversees our planet with skill and leniency. At the palace doors, you will get a look at his personal guard. They are imperial warriors, who perform a majestic parade every day. After that, you will try your luck in one of our extraordinary casinos, where you might win the "Total Jackpot"!! And don't forget to get a taste of our culinary specialties. Feel free to help yourself to a second slice of our unique firefly tart!! And, to crown your evening, you can learn our local dances in one of our prestigious clubs!! By no means! You shouldn't leave Zeelich without witnessing the unique, the incomparable, the one and only ceremony of Dark Monk, our all powerful God!!! Emerging from the crater of the volcano, amid a shimmer of lava explosions, his statue will inscribe the Redemption of our people in letters of fire! Only then will you leave Zeelich, your head filled with images and your heart ablaze with zest for life. Meanwhile, and awaiting your visit here, we thank you for your kind attention to our modest presentation." History The story of Zeelich's creation, transformation, and restoration is told in Dark Monk's Prophecy. According to the legend, Zeelich was formed during the cataclysm Oogh, by the planets Zeer (sun) and Lich (cold). The gods sent to the 4 species the youngest son of light, Kard N'kom, who was later known as Dark Monk. Because of many wars between the species, the gods hurled the planet to the first sun of the Novae system, consisting it thus inhospitable. The Dark Monk then let monsters roaming the gas, and created the Celebration Island from the volcano of which emerged his statue. He broke his key in 4 and gave the fragments to the species, prophesying that on the 10000th celebration on the island, the key would be united and Zeelich will be again the paradise once was. Zeelichians were ruled by a military dictatorship, lead by the high Sup Emperor who came to power with the help of Dr. FunFrock. Together they contacted Twinsun and kidnapped Twinsunian children. Thanks to Twinsen the conspiracy was thwarted, and the prophecy was fulfilled, rendering Zeelich a paradise. Culture Their currency is the Zlito, and the source of their energy is a fuel known as GazoGem. Being more advanced in technology, Zeelich received tourists and immigrants from other planets such as Gloums, and made the first contact with Twinsun. In the game, people are oppressed by a military dictatorship, lead by the high Emperor. They also obey the god Dark Monk. In the Undergas people live in caves, and there are few buildings. Geography Surface *Otringal: the home island of the Sups, this is the capital of the planet, island of the Emperor and the high class. Otringal has 3 levels: The lower contains the training grounds, prison and the astroport - the middle level is the 'downtown' with a casino and shops. The upper is where the Palace is found with the Imperial hotel. There is also a harbor, connected to the middle level, which is home to the infamous Rick's Cafe. *Francos' Platform: This is the top of the elevator that goes below the gas to the Island of the Wannies. The gems harvested by the Wannies ascend to the surface and from there go to the refinery on the Island of Francos. *Island of the Francos: This is the home island of the Francos. The most prominent location here is GazoGem refinery. This is also the only known place having access to the Elevator, since this is how the gems from the undergas are gathered to the refinery. *Island of the Celebration: A volcanic island created by and dedicated to the Dark Monk. It is the summit of the Volcano Island. According to the legend the basaltic statue of the Dark Monk will emerge from the volcano holding a book of the 10,000 divine names. In each celebration, a lightning would engrave one more and on the 10,000th, the Key would be united. *Island CX: A little island with the controls of the Lunar generator, and is the summit of the Island of the Mosquibees. This island is a heavily guarded fortress, from which only one person have been known to come back alive (however severely wounded). Underworld *Island below the Volcano of the Celebration: The lower part of Celebration Island. It's the secret refuge of the Mosquibees in case of danger. *Island of the Mosquibees: The lower part of Island CX. Its cliffs contain the dwelling hive of the Mosquibees. The island was eventually conquered by the Imperial Forces to claim the mosquibee fragment. *Island of the Wannies: The lower part of the Francos' platform. While it is the home island of the Wannies, the island is run by the Building Company which controls the gem mines. Gems reach the GazoGem refinery of the Island of the Francos through the elevator. Humanoid Species Surface *Francos *Sups Underworld *Mosquibees *Wannies Fauna The fauna includes Duams, Lemuzards, Fish-Bulls and Schmoutzs, as well as the floating gas monsters. fr:Zeelich Category:Planets